Eve Blanchard
Eve Blanchard is an attorney with particular focus in fighting global human trafficking. The Trip. Season 1 Eve finds Jessica Whitly's at her home, walks past her staff to have a lunch meeting with her. The pair discuss Eve's passion for fighting human rights trafficking,then the two women decide to work together. The next day while discussing the details over tea, Eve is introduced to Jessica's son, Malcolm Bright. The Trip. Eve was rather shocked when she found out that Jessica had canceled their lunch together as she and her entire team had been working tirelessly on a campaign were very excited to present it to her. She arrived at Jessica's home and soon realized she was both the drunk and had a loaded pistol with her. She briefly explained about a serial killer colleague of her husband’s. Worried about Jessica she went to Malcolm's house that night and brought up concerns about her day drinking. She was rather surprised to find a shirtless and very injured Malcolm inside. He wasn't worried about the drinking but he did become concerned about her gun. He thanked her for coming over before they both left together. Family Friend. Eve ran into Malcolm on her way to catch the train. Upon seeing her he immediately spit out his sucker and admitted he had just come from therapy. After a light bit of chit-chat she asked him to walk her to the train station. He agreed and when they arrived he asked her out to dinner that night. She accepted and he said he would text her the details, admitting his question was rather spontaneous. Pied-A-Terre. That Friday night they both went to play pool, where they met Malcolm's colleague [JT Tarmel and his wife, Tally Tarmel. His colleague was less than impressed with his date being crashed, but Eve turned out to be a rather very skilled pool player, unlike Malcolm. Trying to act flirty she asked him to profile her. He did and was doing a rather impressive job until he dug too deep bringing up her tattoo and a possibly deceased family member. Overcome with emotion she left. That night she went to Malcolm's apartment to explain herself and he immediately apologized. He admitted he has some quirks and is less than normal. She said she didn't mind and they soon began making out. Hours later she woke up on the floor, while Malcolm was having one of his night terrors. He was thrashing a kitchen knife at an invisible person in front of him, while she screamed at him to wake up. He did, but not before scaring both of them. Pied-A-Terre. Malcolm admitted that he had refused to talk to him and ignored him every time he reached out to communicate with their since the last time they talk when he had an night terror and waved a knife in her face. Silent Night. Notes * Introduced to Malcolm Bright. The Trip. * Malcolm asks out her on their first date. Pied-A-Terre. References Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Female